Yet, here I am
by Pestilentia
Summary: Based in the world of Humanities Last Hope, A human boy lives in Capital City. He only was able to live there because of the support of his morphic family, and his psychic talent. Does he descide to help the humans, or destroy them? come and Find out!
1. Prologue, Where I am now

Not too long ago, humans waged a long and terrible war against a mysterious race of creatures. Creatures that have no known origin. Creatures that half human, half pokemon, called pokemorphs. A war in which the morphs won and the humans lost...

Today the world is in pretty bad shape. Humans live in ruined cities and are either kept as pets or most likely killed on sight. They are seen as worthless creatures incapable of thought. Animals that are unfit to live. This is due to the fact that before the great war, the morphs where in about the same spot, only humans are getting it much worse... Then what does that make me?

I am quite the oddity in this world. My Roderick Kabba, I'm a human living, among the morphs. You see, as unbelievable as it sounds, there is a one in a million chance that either a feral Pokemon or human being born of Pokemorph parents. No one knows how or why it happens; only that it has something to do with the two different genetic codes… Then what does that make me?

Yet, here I am, alive and well, living with the morphs that gave birth to me. The reason why I was allowed to live for so long is the fact that I have retained my parent's abilities and have mastered them. I may not be humanity's last hope, but I am damn close to it. I live in Capital City, the new capital of the North America, built on top of what used Washington D.C.

I live with my parents, and my twin sister, Kasey. We are quite close, even though she harps on me every waking day that I'm a human. Now, I survived in the city because I have been born with an excellent grasp on the psychic arts. And although I am universally hated by everyone, I have earned the psychic Pokemorphs respect because of my abilities.

However I have only one friend, Rising Tide, a Xatu morph who befriended me for an unknown reason... probably for a future event, but that would be stereotyping. This is my story...


	2. Chapter 1: Life in Capital City

I lie in my bed, asleep from a late night of online gaming. I use this as an escape from real life problems. Since no one can see your face online, other players don't know I am a human.

"Wakie wakie, eggs and bakey" A feminine voice sweetly said.

"Nummm…" I groaned shifting positions to ignore the voice

"Come on, wake up…" she said now poking me with a clawed finger. Again, I shifted positions and swatted away the annoyance

"Grrr… WAKE UP HUMAN!" The voice yelled in an annoyed tone. I felt an intense jolt of mental energy and quickly woke up, nearly falling out of my bed

"Son of a bitch, Kasey!" I shouted, rubbing my head "What in Arceus's name did you do that for! It is only," I picked up my watch from the cabinet next to my bed "10:35!"

"Well,' She said leaning against the open door next to the cabinet, arms crossed "I was invited by Strong Bolder, you know, Your Xatu friend's hot brother, to go to the mall for lunch, Tide will be there too and he wants you to come, so get dressed and get ready, they will be here any minute." She said leaving and closing the door, revealing a Garuntina band poster taped on the back of the door.

I got up and pulled the rope next to the blinds to reveal the colorful metropolis of Capital City. I lived in a two story apartment high above the city. I looked down to the familiar sight of traffic and pedestrians. It defiantly wasn't as big or grand as the famed New Morph City, but it was close.

I walked to my closet and took out a pair of dark jeans, black rock band shirt, and my favorite black coat. After I got dressed, I quickly glanced at my mirror when I was done. What glanced back at me was the same human I always see in the mirror. Brown hair, white skin and an odd pair of golden yellow eyes, neither shared by my family nor humans. I had gotten ready and flew down the stairs toward the kitchen table where Kasey sat waiting, reading a book with her legs on the table, chair at an angle.

"About time Roderick!" She said happily closing her book and standing up, she wore jeans and a purple sweater, contrasting her yellow skin and hair. My sister was a Kadabara-morph; she had a five pointed star on her for head and a small mustache on her chin. She tells me that she actually enjoys the facial hair. She has a soft bushy tail and three toed foot, two in the front of it, one hind toe in the back. "How late where you up last night, seriously?" she asked, walking over to the refrigerator

"I was up till about, four, I think…" I said "Hey, could you get me a glass of milk while you are there sis?" She gave me a dirty look and she glared at me for a while. I remained unphased by this because she's always doing this just to annoy me. It wasn't long before a small grin formed on her face and she laughed.

"I can't fool you brother, sure." She said still giggling. I picked up the copy of the '_New Morph Times'_that my sister had got for me and had placed on the table and started reading the headlines. One headline caught my eye and made me shutter: **"**_Human Menace, Captured and Chained"_ and showed a photo of the infamous human in a cage surrounded by a mob of angry morphs. I had read about this human on internet blogs and have chatted with people who have seen/faced him. I honestly felt a little sad that he was imprisoned… but I know that he would eventually escape somehow.

"Here is your milk Rod." My sister said, placing a glass of Miltank milk on the table in front of me. "I read the paper already, its shame that he was caught. I know how you where following him on the net."

"Yeah, I know" I replied "but knowing him, he will escape."

"I hope so." My sister solemnly replied. My family has had a bit of a soft spot for humans ever since my birth. The rest of the city… hell maybe the rest of world looks down upon them.

I quickly drank my milk and put down the paper. We chatted for about a minute until Kasey's phone went off.

"That must be them!" she said checking her phone, which received a text message. "Yep, it's them, let's go bro." she said as she dilled some tones on her phone, replying to the other's text message. I had gotten up and was waiting by the elevator to take us to ground level. Soon we were at ground level and the car was waiting for us just outside the gate.

The shabby looking black van was an old model, but it was still in good condition. I got in the van and sat in the back to the opposite side of my friend. He was a Xatu with the normal green feathering and red eyes of his species. The red bands behind his head where flat against his back from his soaking feathers. He had a red shirt and pants covered by a grey towel. He was still soaking wet

"You've been swimming?" I asked my wet friend

"No, I was just having my way with an azumarill in heat." He said sarcastically with the normal Xatu blank stare. I swear, those eyes can look into your soul. We continued toward the Capital Mall while chatting in the van.

"And we have arrived!" announced the older Xatu. He got out of the car so I saw a better portrait of him. He looked like defiantly like the kind of guy who would get all the ladies. He had a strong looking upper body and lower to match, but not so much that he looks like a fighting type on steroids. He wore on him a sharp leather jacket and light ripped jeans He went around the car and opened the door for Kasey. What a 'gentle man', I thought, knowing that he was only trying to get lucky.

This is the thing you don't know about my sister. She is quite a looker, well endoubed, hourglass hips, nice large… tail. So many guys would like to have her, and seems as if my friend's brother was the next on the list. They held hands as they walked toward the mall. Tide and I lagged behind as we approached the shopping center.

"If your brother and my sister get married, what would that make us?" I asked tide

"Well, I don't know, brothers?" The Xatu answered

"No, that is only if the parents marry"

"Umm… cousins?"

"I think so, I don't know really"

"That's why you asked" chuckled my friend.

The Capital Mall was a large structure, easily the size, if not bigger, than a Battle arena. It was all covered by paint of clean white and the upper floors only had glass walls. The entire building was in the shape of a circle, and seen above looked like a poke-ball. We entered the glass revolving door to the chatter of hundreds of morphs shopping, chatting, eating, or just enjoying the summer holiday. The inside was crisp and cool thanks to a large air conditioning unit on the roof. That did not help my friend, since he was mostly still damp. He hugged himself and rubbed his arms with his winged hands

"Arceus Damn that air conditioning" he said shivering

"Grow some balls man, it is not that cold!"

"Well, you are not the one who is WET right now!"

"That is what she said!" I said quickly only to be batted on the back of my head

"Ha ha ha, very funny" he retorted, me still snickering

We continued down the mall and looked at some of the shops and the many colorful morphs that inhabited them. Not many of them cared that a human was walking around the mall, they got used to it a while ago. Now I am only a minor nuisance. I usually never buy stuff, but have my friend, parent, or sister buy something for me since the shop keepers refuse to allow me to buy anything.

"Hey, Get away from that human!" Said a breloom-morph from behind a counter I was at a game store and was checking out a kiosk demo of a recent game. "I don't want your human dirt to break the game, if you even know how to play it!" he said angrily. I did not want to start something, so I did as he told and left the store, but Tide stayed for a little bit longer, but then joined me a moment later

"Dude sorry-"Rising Tide began, now mostly dried off

"No, it's Okay, I got used to it. You have to if you where in my position" I said as we went down the mall.

About two hours later, I received a call from Kasey and we were going to leave, we were about to get to the car when I hear screaming. We all went to investigate, and we saw an Absol-morph beating the crap out of a human woman. Time slowed down as I started to think…

_Should I help that woman, she is only a human and that morph looks like it is going to kill her. But that is an Absol, none of my attacks will work on him and all his attacks will hurt twice as much, meaning he would have an easier time killing me…But if I don't act soon, she will surely die_


End file.
